


Lost Stars

by The_Yaoi_Goddess



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Yaoi_Goddess/pseuds/The_Yaoi_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people find their soulmate. Some people don’t.</p><p>Jason Grace found his soulmate. Nico di Angelo didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Had this sitting around my laptop for a while now. Found it the other day and rewrote the ending a little bit. Title is because I just watched Begin Again recently.
> 
> This is inspired by all the soulmates fanfiction out there.

Some people find their soulmate. Some people don’t. Jason Grace liked to believe he would sooner or later – sooner, preferably – fall in the former category. He was Jason Grace after all, son of Olympolis City Senator Zeus Olympia, student council president of Olympolis High School, and star football player of the Olympolis Golden Eagles. People lined up and tripped over themselves to meet him!

“You’re Jason Grace, right?” A girl shyly stepped in front of his desk and Jason snapped out of his reverie.

He remembered he was in the student council room, seated on the swivel chair in front of an oak desk that was reserved for him alone.

“That’s me!” Jason flashes the girl one of his famous megawatt smiles. “Can I help you with anything?”

“I – I need to show you something!”

The girl started undoing the buttons on her blouse with shaking fingers, and Jason swallowed audibly, his heart hammering in his chest. She was one of _them_ and Jason wondered if she was _the one._ The room fell silent and even the stoic vice president, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, watched with rapt eyes until the skin across her collarbones was exposed. Jason looked for the mark that –  

Ah, there they were, the letters etched onto her skin.

_JG_

“Wh-what’s your name?” Jason stood up from his seat so fast it almost fell backwards. He didn’t care. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see anything else but the kaleidoscope color of her eyes, couldn’t hear anything but her charming voice.

“My name is,” She leaned forward, almost making contact with the desk that separated them, as if she were drawn to him. “Piper McLean.”

 _Piper McLean,_ Jason repeated in his head, _PM._

Jason turned around and sat back down. She wasn’t _the one._ She was just one of _them_ , one of the people who got his hopes up, just before they dashed it to pieces. They all had _JG_ across their collarbones – the exact same spot as his –  but it didn’t mean _him._ It could have been John Grey or Jack Green, but it wasn’t _Jason Grace._

Jason knew that it wasn’t their fault their name didn’t match the three letters etched onto his skin. But it wasn’t _his_ fault there were three letters on his skin and not two, three letters that made no sense.

Was there even a person that had three names?

Jason exhaled heavily, the disappointment prickling in his chest like a thousand tiny needles. He thought he would’ve been used to the sensation by now. He was wrong, and he took long, deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. From the corner of the room, their treasurer, Leo Valdez, flashed him an apologetic look.

 _“What’s wrong?”_ The girl asked, her voice anxious.

“My l-letters don’t match… your initials,” Jason stammered, even though he’s said the same thing to at least a hundred people already.

 

Some people find their soulmate early. Some people find them late. Jason Grace always thought he would fall into the latter category, so he decided to take matters into his own hands when he applied for a political science course at Jupiter University.

He joined all the campus organizations, later on becoming president of some of them. He wrote for the campus publication, eventually getting over his dyslexia. He ran for president of the student government and won by a landslide. All of this he did to get his name, his initials _JG,_ across. All of these he did to find that one person with three names.

But now here he was, on the stage, behind a podium, delivering a speech as the valedictorian of his batch and he hadn’t moved a step from square one. His roommate Percy Jackson met someone on an exchange program, someone whose name didn’t match the letters on his left shoulder, and Jason wondered how it felt, knowing you were with a person who wasn’t supposed to be yours.

“I don’t know, man,” Percy had answered with a shrug, when Jason asked him almost one year ago. “I don’t think it matters.”

“Why?” Jason had prodded, dissatisfied with Percy’s answer.

“We love each other. Isn’t that what having a soulmate is all about anyway?”

Jason didn’t answer, because how was he supposed to know?

 

Some people end up with their soulmate. Some people don’t. Jason Grace had long accepted that he would fall into the latter category, so he put that soulmate-bullshit behind him and moved on. His political career had taken off and, like his father, he became a senator. The day of the election results, someone he hadn’t heard from in a long time called him.

“I’m getting married,” It was Reyna, formal and business-like as always, but Jason knew her well enough to hear the nervousness in her voice.

“Congratulations!” He was grinning from ear to ear, although he knew she couldn’t see it over the phone. “Who’s the lucky guy?”

Apparently the lucky guy was none other than Leo Valdez, who had been hiding the _RA-R_ on his left hipbone for all of high school. Reyna confessed that she, too, had been hiding the _LV_ on the small of _her_ left hipbone. But they had told each other in college, and Jason couldn’t help the envy that bloomed in his chest.

The wedding was simple and private, and it was there that Jason met _her_ again.

Piper McLean still had those kaleidoscope eyes, those choppy locks, but she had grown more beautiful. She was an actress now, but when she approached Jason with that same shy look, all he saw was the same sweet girl from years ago.

They talked all dinner, danced all night, and when Reyna threw the bouquet, Piper had been the one to catch it. Jason smiled and laughed and drew her into his arms, and it was if he had forgotten she only had two letters in her initials.

 

Some people find their soulmate. Some people don’t. Jason Grace used to believe he would fall in the former category.

He hates that he was right.

He is in a grand cathedral in Rome, Italy, and there are angels looking down on him, painted above on the high dome. The wide, wide windows are outfitted with stained glass, bathing everyone in a soft, multicoloured light. The pews are filled with people, some of them crying, most of them clapping, but there are smiles on everyone’s faces.

“I, Percy Jackson – “ Percy begins. He is standing at the altar, his voice shaking, and there are tears in his eyes. “ – take you, Nico di Angelo, to be my lawfully wedded husband – “

 _Nico di Angelo,_ Jason repeats in his head, _NdA._

 “ – to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse – “

 _NdA,_ the three letters across his collarbones.

“ – for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health – “

Nico di Angelo, his soulmate.

“ – until death do us part.”

The crowd erupts in applause and Jason mechanically moves his hands with them. The world is focusing in on itself, the sounds a little clearer, the lights a little brighter, and Jason watches as the two men step down the altar and into the arms of friends and family. There are cheers of congratulations all around, but Jason’s throat feels dry. He can’t speak.

Slowly, slowly, they make their way to him, and Jason wants to run away, like the coward that he is. He had been looking for his soulmate for _so_ _long_ , had been looking _so hard_ for the one person he was supposed to be with. He had spent half his life just searching and searching and _searching_ for that one person with three names, three names that matched the three letters on his skin.

And now here he is.

He is standing in front of Jason, in a white tux that sharply contrasted his beautiful dark hair and his beautiful dark eyes. His skin is like alabaster, fair and smooth, save for the _JG_ across his collarbones. Jason’s fingers are itching to touch him, hold him, tell him he’s _home_.

“Darling,” Piper tugs on his arm and Jason turns to look at her face. Instead, he sees the light glinting off the diamond on her ring finger. He sees the little bump on her belly. “What’s wrong?”

Jason simply shakes his head, not trusting himself enough to speak.

“I haven’t introduced you!” Percy says, breathless with exhilaration. “Nico, this is Jason.”

“I’m Nico,” His voice is soft and calm, but his eyes are twinkling with mirth. “You are?”

“Percy’s college buddy,” Jason replies, swallowing audibly. “Jason.”

“Jason – ?” Nico leans forward, eyes suddenly wide when he notices the _NdA_ on Jason’s skin. “Jason what?”

Jason opens his mouth to answer.

_Jason Grace. JG. Yours._

And then he looks at the ring on Nico’s finger. He looks at the smile on Percy’s face. He looks at Piper.

He has a family now and so does Nico. They have their own loves and lives. So Jason claps Percy on the back and congratulates him. He motions to Piper and introduces her as his wife. She puts a hand on her belly and tells them they’re going to be pretty busy soon.

“I still haven’t gotten your name!” Nico says, slightly panicked now, as Percy drags him away for another round of picture-taking. “You’re Jason – ?”

“Yeah,” Jason grits his teeth. He feels like he’s drowning, in sorrows and regrets, in what-if’s and what-could-be’s. When he looks at Nico, he forces himself to smile, forces himself to let go of the other half of his soul. “Jason Olympia.”

Nico clutches at his neck, placing a palm over his collarbones as if to feel the letters on his skin. He staggers back from Jason, confused and disappointed and _crushed_. Jason is sure Nico feels like there are a thousand needles prickling his chest, but Nico lets out a shaky breath and forces a smile back. And then he disappears into the crowd and out of Jason’s life.

Jason Grace found his soulmate.

Nico di Angelo didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending for the hardcore Jasico fan: Nico finds out Jason Olympia is actually Jason Grace and cheats on Percy to be with the blond. THUS BEGINS THE MOST SCANDALOUS LOVE AFFAIR EVER TO GRACE THE HEADLINES OF OLYMPOLIS CITY NEWSPAPERS!! 
> 
> *nervous laughing*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Step You Can't Take Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383518) by [DreamAsIRead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAsIRead/pseuds/DreamAsIRead)




End file.
